Sleepless Night
by Vexed Fox
Summary: Balthier can't get any sleep, so he goes for a walk around the ship that takes him to a certain thief's room. First fic, so go easy? Bal/Vaan, they need more love! Rated for mild cursing, oneshot!


Disclaimer: I own nothing.

A/n: This was horrible, so I edited it a little. Fixing up major mistakes and such.

Warning: Why do I need to put up a warning about something containing gay love? More like - Warning, may trigger assholes to swear and be hateful.

* * *

Sleep, something that everyone needed but not everyone on the Strahl was getting.

Balthier, the infamous sky pirate, lay awake in bed narrowing is eyes at the ceiling, the dark circles around his chocolate brown eyes getting darker as the night past on. "I should really paint the ceiling, then I'll at least have something to look at, damn it all why can't I go to sleep!" he whispered more to himself then anyone.

He sighed and rolled over, becoming increasingly amused with the crack in the wall, he closed his eyes and shifted into a more comfortable position, but still he could not seem to drift off to sleep. "Maybe a walk would do me some good, yes a quick stroll around the ship and then I'll get to sleep in no time".

He swung his legs over the bed and found firm footing on his bedroom floor, he then walked over to his door and quietly opened it, he didn't want to wake anyone or he would suffer the consequences from Fran and Ashe, he didn't want to be on either of their bad sides, so he played it safe and didn't go down the corridor were their rooms were. They had demanded a room each, Fran wasn't the sahring type and neither was the spoiled princess, so Balthier had to cave and give in, meaning he had no-where to store his treasure away from prying eyes.

It had been half an hour since he had started walking and still no luck, if anything he felt more awake. "Damn it! This was a complete waste of time, I should of…" he stopped mid sentence, realizing that his body had taken him somewhere without him noticing, "I'm more tired then I thought…Wait isn't this …" standing in front of a door, his eyes widened, and then a cheeky grin soon took over, he changed his mind, this was well worth it.

He opened the door, and snuck inside looking over at the bed, yes just has he thought, it was Vaan's room, his grin soon changed into a smirk as he quietly walked over to the bed; he stood over Vaan watching him for a few minutes. His arm was slung over his eyes and his mouth was wide open, Balthier's smirk growing wider with each passing moment, "he looks so…adorable lying there like that, what I wouldn't give to just have him right here and now" he sighed and then sat on the floor next to the bed, he had always admired Vaan for his bravery and his free spirit, but he never told anyone.

Well Fran already knew, but then again what didn't she know, Balthier pondered on this for a moment not realizing that two gray-blue eyes had fluttered open and were staring right at him.

"Umm…Balthier? What are you doing?" Balthier jumped and fell backwards on to the floor, Vaan looked over the bed at him, "you ok?" Vaan raised an eyebrow at the sky pirate, now trying to catch his breath, "Vaan, you scared the life out of me!" Vaan chuckled, "yeh, but you are the one staring at people while they sleep, and it's kind of creepy ya know".

Balthier nodded his head in defeat, "Sorry Vaan, I just couldn't sleep"

Vaan gave him a smile "So you came to watch me sleep, what you jealous or something?"

They both exchanged a laugh, "Yes, maybe so, I'm sorry for waking you, Vaan"

Balthier stood up and was about to walk out the room until Vaan grabbed his arm,

"You can stay if you want to, it might help you get to sleep" Vaan gave Balthier the biggest puppy dog eyes he could, and Balthier couldn't resist, he looked so god damn cute, "Alright, but I'm not sleeping on the floor, and that's final."

Vaan look thoughtful for a second and then moved over to the other side of the bed and patted the empty space next to him, "You can sleep in my bed."

Balthier smirked at him, "Really now? Well Vaan I never thought you were like that"

Instead of the denial and 'No-! I'm not like that!' reply he was expecting, he got a much more surprising response from the thief, "Well.. you never asked." Balthier looked at Vaan to find an adorable, cheeky grin plastered all over his face, he suddenly felt his knees start to buckle.

He gave Vaan his trademark smile and crawled onto the bed, his heartwarming smile turning into a more devious one as he lay down, "Well, it's much better but I still feel that it could be better still." Before Vaan could question him, he grabbed Vaan and gently positioned him on top, "much better, wouldn't you say so" Vaan nodded his head, and rested his head in the crook of Balthier's slender neck.

"Balthier?" Vaan looked up at him, a blush evident on his cheeks, "Yes, Vaan?" Vaan bit his lip, he had always loved Balthier but thought that he would never gain enough courage to tell him, well it was now or never, "Balthier, I…" before he could finish, Balthier bought his head up to meet Vaan in a kiss. Vaan was surprised at first but soon melted in to it as it got deeper, Balthier licked at Vaan's lips, begging for entrance, Vaan opened his mouth, allowing Balthier to explore, Vaan ran his fingers through brunette's hair, at the moment it was natural, no gel or hairspray, it was soft, he liked it that way.

Balthier's hand found itself holding Vaan's head in place; the other was exploring the desert thief's body. When the need for air became great, they slowly broke apart, Balthier rested his head on top of Vaan's, and kissed his head sweetly, and played with his dusty blonde hair. Vaan, in turn, rested his head on his sky pirate's chest, listening to his heartbeat, "G'night, 'Thier", Vaan yawned and started drifting off, "Goodnight, my little thief." Balthier rested his arms around Vaan small, tanned frame and then, finally, started to go to sleep.

Meanwhile, down the corridor, a certain Viera was getting herself a glass of water, all the while, a knowing smile on her face.

* * *

waT IS GRAMMAR?!

I hate this story, omg.


End file.
